Mazguul the Sharp-Eyed
:"Seek peace, but prepare fer war" ~ Mazguul Sharpeye High Blade of the Thur'ruk and Elder Shaman to the Red Blade tribe lead by Chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye. Mazguul spends her life tormented constantly by the whispers of the Spirits in her mind. Having turned her attention to learning the Shamanistic ways with the aid of Kozgugore Feraleye she believes she is finally truly aiding the Tribe that has taken her under their wing. The Tribe is her home, her passion and her whole world. =Biography= Beginnings Born in Azeroth towards the end of the First War, sent to the internment camps, fled from the Eastern Kingdoms, settled in the lands of Kalimdor. During these times Mazguul found she was not as 'average' as she had first believed, she discovered that being crippled did not have to hamper her life, she raised a family and in one fell swoop she lost everything she loved. ''' Parents and Clan Mazguul's parents (Gansukh Ironskull and Vashnarz Grimsnarl) followed their fellow Thunderlord Clan member when he left to become a 'trusted lieutenant' in the First War - Mazguul dislikes to name the clan member mentioned as it brings up awkward questions. Mazguul herself was born on Azeroth when the Thunderlord Clan still existed Her father, Gansukh, had been most delighted when his youngest daughter bit him. That she had tried to draw blood within minutes of arriving was, apparently, a good omen. By the age of three she was shoved into an internment camp. The young she-orc spent more time with the battle ready wolfs around her than with her own kind. The young orc was devastated when the humans took away the wolves and worgs she loved so dearly. In the camps, like near all other orcs, she was forced to watch as her people became lethargic and die from the demonic influence leaving them. Here she learned to hate the humans and the elves of the Eastern Kingdoms. Oddly enough, when Mazguul was four years old and her Clan back on Draenor was slaughtered she howled in mourning for days and no orc could figure out why. Mazguul was too young to explain herself, only saying that 'they were all dead'. It was not until many years later that Mazguul found out what she had been screaming about was true - the Thunderlord Clan was gone. Gift or Curse? While at first Mazguul thought herself the same as all other Orcs it took an ex-shaman to point out to her that she was abnormal. 'Gifted' was the word he actually used and it was not just because the sickness didn't seem to affect her or that she would spend her nights howling with the wolves that roamed the countryside outside their prison. It was because she heard whispers in her mind constantly. She saw spirits of the dead walking around and she could speak with these spirits too. That the female could do this brought a little comfort to the orcs old enough to remember what it was like before the Burning Legion, Mazguul's innate ability hinted that perhaps it was possible to reunite with the ancestors. Other believed she was proof that the Burning Legion still had power over them all for Mazguul was actually possessed. Whatever the thought, the majority of the orcs kept out of Mazguul's way which only served to make the already self-conscious orc child distance herself more from her last remaining Clan members. As she got older, and since she did not receive any training to use her abilities, it got to the point where she only heard the whispers of these spirits. The whispers started to drive her mad. When she tried to speek to the spirits their messages were unclear and most of the time they did not answer her, whereas once before she could speak with them for hours. The whispers got more and unbearable, filling her mind with constant chatter. The whispers affected her physically too. She avoided burial pits, she shied away from those who had recent departed and in years to come she even avoided places of battles past, for these places, filled with the memories of all those who had died filled her mind so much that it made her dizzy, headache-ish and unwell. Mazguul called her supposed Gift a Curse. Crippled When she was around eight her favourite Clan member, her uncle Goregorm Deathstrike, fell ill and Mazguul took it upon herself to get the once proud wolfrider something to ease the pain. She was caught by their human guards as she broke into the building that housed the medical supplies. She was punished for thievery. Her hands were dipped into a barrel of boiling tar and held there for hours, her screams filled the night and with having no way to heal the burns Mazguul's hands were ruined. Her hands shook, were covered in burn scars, she could barely move her fingers and she was in constant pain. Goregorm, her beloved uncle, the only orc she knew who truly understood what it meant to howl with the pack, died a few days later. Too proud to give up, Mazguul began to teach herself how to use her feet instead of her hands. A useful little trick that she soon perfected. While she could not do half the things at most Orcs could do she was still able to dress herself, write and cook. As a way to keep herself occupied she learned to speak the humans own language. Liberation of the Orcs and Kalimdor She cannot recall how old she was but one day the forces of Thrall and Orgrim Doomhammer rushed in to free the orcs in her interment camp. Every Orc turned on their human captors and in the chaos Mazguul managed to get the gates open to let their rescuers in. To this day she swears blind she saw Doomhammer himself, though few believe her. It was when the gates were opened that a number of wolves joined in the battle to rescue the orcs. One such wolf tore apart a human that tried to kill the near defenceless Mazguul. The young orc rode the wolf out of the camp and he stayed her faithful friend for a few years. His name, he told her, was Fengfire. Still not able to do much due to her ruined hands Mazguul turned her attention to training and caring for wolves, using the knowledge her old friend had given her before he passed on. Fortunately this worked out rather well for the cripple and she learned very quickly indeed. She also scouted for the raids on other internment camps with Fengfire. It was in this way that Mazguul missed out on the majority of the fighting across the Eastern Kingdoms. Soon she reached Kalimdor having reluctantly parted company with Fengfire, for he wished to return to his pack. Once more she turned her attention to the care and training of wolves and worgs thus avoiding much fighting across Kalimdor too. In Kalmidor she learned to hunt with the wolves, she learned of the deep spiritual connection she felt with her prey as she gave chase and she devoted herself to the Hunt. The spirits of the Hunt rewarded her well, she learned to feel the spirit of whatever she was hunting and in most cases if the hunt was successful she would see their spirit for a few seconds. Still the whispers of the spirits plagued her mind, but she had accepted her Curse and had learned to ignore the tormenting whispers mostly. The End of a Life All the while Mazguul had been sorting out how to repay the Horde – she chose the path of offspring. An Orc known as Omadon ended up as the one she chose. He had thrown up on Mazguul on the ship over the sea to Kalimdor, and with Mazguul being a rather soft soul, she had taken pity on the seasick Orc eventually agreeing to carry his young. Jorash, a daughter, was born first. Not content to only have one pup Mazguul eventually became the the mother of twin boys, Kagram and Okhan. The family, having managed to stay together throughout their trials, created a home on the outskirts of Ashenvale. One afternoon Mazguul left to go on a hunting trip: a special one as she planned to bring back a wolf pup for Jorash to grow up with. Not finding a suitable wolf pup, and with the spiritual whispers screaming at her to return home, Mazguul came back to find everyone she had loved slaughtered and left to rot in the sun. The huts were burned, her pups had been torn apart, as was her mother and her Omadon. A few Night Elf corpses littered the ground. She left the bodies of the Night-Elves to continue to rot, she burned the bodies of the orcs yet she never recovered her father's body. Thus ended, in Mazguul's mind, the last of the Thunderlords. The Red Blade Tribe (Pre-Shattering-of-Azeroth, year 1) ''Starting anew Mazguul learned to accept being part of a new family, she found where she belonged and she made friendships that would last a lifetime. Rising from lowly New Blood to Nag'Ogar with a horde of friends, Mazguul followed the path of the Spirits, honing her formerly little used abilities for the greater good of the Tribe she loved.'' ' New Beginnings Mazguul wandered around aimlessly for well over three years, convinced that she should have died along with the rest of her kin, considering herself to have no right to bare her Clan name, the now defunct Thunderlord Clan. She kept to the wilds as much as she could and living the life of The Hunt, with only the ever faithful Bryaugh by her side. Night Elves were her prey. A deep depression set in, so much so that she missed the re-opening of the Dark Portal and when she did hear about it she could not pluck up the drive to see where her Clan had come from. However, after an accidental brush with a scourge patrol, a dream from her ancestors telling her to get back to living snapped her out of her depression long enough for her to at least try to start again. Home, back to where the Thunderlords had started, back to where her real family might still live, seemed like the right place to start. Taking what little she owned, and having only Bryaugh for company, she travelled for near on a year to the Blades Edge mountains. She crossed Kalimdor, the Eastern Kingdoms and the former planet of Draenor. She hunted fel orcs, heard wondrous tales, met the Mok'Nathal even and eventually visited her former Clan's Stronghold. She was heartbroken to discover that those of her Clan were truly gone. Another dream come to her, telling her of The Red Blade Tribe: a tribe that accepted Orcs with nowhere else to go while upholding the Warchief's codes. Mazguul considered herself one with nowhere else to go and so she travelled to Garadar in Nagrand where this Tribe currently resided. She walked with Bryaugh for many more weeks before finding the Tribe she sought. She watched their meeting, spoke with two orcs named Claws and Norviskrall and found herself being accepted to try out Tribe life with the other orcs. There were numerous teething problems when Mazguul became New Blood to the Red Blades. She found it difficult, after so many years of solitude, to integrate herself into the tribe though after finding a friend, tutor and sister in Morgeth Feralheart, Mazguul finally found a place to belong. Norviskrall, the Thur'ruk of the tribe at the time, was the one to perform the ritual Oath and to Mazguul's delight Morgeth turned up for the event. Mazguul became Oathbound to the Red Blades and settled back into 'clan life' once again. While her heart was set upon becoming a Shaman to finally grasp hold of her Curse and turn it into a Gift, she still had not found suitable tutor since Norviskrall vanished. Making and Breaking Ties Over the months Mazguul met a great many orcs, though none made her smile more than Osan Strongtusk. The young Nag'Ogar easily caught her attention for his youth, simplistic views and sweet nature. They became friends over a number of months, spending many nights drinking and talking as if they had known each other from puphood. Herself always tempting him to give chase and himself always catching her. Later, by the tree that over looked Razor Hill, Osan plucked up the courage to ask her to become his Mate. Mazguul was happy, for a while. Though soon other priorities called Osan away and Mazguul pined terribly for him. She also became bitter that he never bothered to take the time to engage in the traditional bonding hunt with her – a tradition that meant more to Mazguul than he realised. She left Osan, unmated in her eyes at least, and ran into the arms of the the Mok'Nathal Vargosh Bloodrend. Rargnasha Bloodmark also became a good friend to Mazguul. She spent many hours in his company, eventually falling deeply in love with the orc though never having the courage to tell him, feeling as though she was betraying Osan (then later Vargosh) and nor wishing to perhaps ruin one of her most precious friendships. Only Morgeth Feralheart's friendship did Mazguul treasure more than Rargnasha's. Finding herself with pup Mazguul had to admit to Vargosh that she was carrying the child of Osan. Vargosh flew into a wild rage and near killed the she-orc as he strangled, beat and kicked her. Battered, bruised and bleeding Mazguul lacked the strength to do anything other than crawl away from where Vargosh had left her with one less tusk. The Mok'Nathal called for a fight to the death with Osan, much to Mazguul's horror. A passing Osan, ever the faithful friend, literally picked her up out of the gutter, gathered her up in his arms and took her into hiding, along with himself. Blood Sister Hiding in Feralas, to avoid the enraged Mok'Nathal, Mazguul was captured by a supposed Grimtotem. She could only guess that Osan had been kidnapped too. After beating and violating Mazguul in unspeakable ways the Grimtotem sent a message to the Red Blade Tribe along with her blood stained tabard. Retribution was swift. Lead by the newly appointed Varog'Gor, Morgeth. the orcs stormed and burned the encampment where Mazguul and Osan were kept, slaughtering the Grimtotems as they went. Vargosh himself crushed the Grimtotem that savaged and ravaged Mazguul. The Mok'Nathal and the she-orc parted ways for good that night. Soon after Morgeth Feralheart asked Mazguul to become her Bloodsister, explaining that while she thought Mazguul had the worst taste in males iever/i that she trusted and cared greatly for Mazguul. Mazguul accepted instantly and became the bloodsister of a she-orc she trusts implicitly, values greatly as a friend and admires completely. This was a day of great importance to Mazguul for Morgeth is the first family member Mazguul has had since her previous family died. From this day forth Mazguul considered the Tribe as her permanent home, for as long as Morgeth her sister was a part of the Tribe then she had true family to fight and live for. The Rise to Nag'Ogar Keeping herself busy with various tutorlings, one of whom being Krogon Devilstep (whom became a dear friend), Mazguul spent much of her time camped out under the tree overlooking Razor Hill. She had been welcomed back by Osan with open arms Mazguul was content for him to be ready to ask for their Hunt. Rargnasha, as per usual, supported Mazguul's choice to give Osan another chance. Though oft he joked that if she was hurt again there would be blood. Had Mazguul known Rargnasha was serious she may have chosen differently. Rargnasha's warnings became true sooner than Mazguul had realised. Heavy with pup, with Rargnasha helping her out as Osan was never around, Mazguul still chose to partake in the Red Blade's variation of the ancient ritual of Om'Riggor. She brought back the head of a Night-Elf that she had killed with her bare hands. As she stood before Chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye she along with many others were granted the honour of joining the ranks of the Nag'Ogar. She earned the name Mazguul the Sharp-Eyed: the Chieftain said it was for her sharp senses and cunning in the hunt. What actually happened in Mazguul's hunt she would not tell a soul. Thus Mazguul Sharpeye was truly born. Blood Brother Mazguul spent much of her time alone in between the Barrens and Durotar waiting for her pups to be born after Osan had dismissed her. She tended to stay at a hunters camp in northern Durotar that the Varog'Gor Nergul Darkblood took her to as a safe place to rest. He left her there in the care of Oathbound Burgorg Rockeater, an orc which chose to help Mazguul when Rargnasha was busy. Mazguul slipped into a depression once more. Seeing few members of the tribe save for those whom she held dear and those few that knew where to find her. Morgeth, Burgorg (whom she named 'Bear'), Kozgugore, Osan, Dragga, Marogg Stonefist... to name the majority. Before she became too fat to hunt properly Mazguul was lead under false pretences on a hunt with the now Rrosh-tul Rargnasha. She gained another family member, him becoming her Blood Brother when they hunted and killed a large cobra together. While tradition dictated that such a hunt should end in a mating the orc offered to be her Blood Brother instead and Mazguul, honoured that the Rrosh'tul would offer such a great friendship, accepted. Though she was heartbroken. The Red Blade Tribe (Pre-Shattering-of-Azeroth, year 2) 'After gaining both a blood-sister and a blood-brother Mazguul found herself never wishing to leave the Tribe. She rose from Nag'Ogar to High Blade, gave birth to twins Morgeth and Roankth, and continued to serve the Tribe she loved. ' A New Thur'ruk All the while Mazguul kept speaking, listening and learning from Kozgugore Fearleye about the ways of the Shaman of the past. It was during these talks, and in a rare moment of boldness on Mazguul's part, that the subject of there being no Thur'Ruk of the tribe since Norviskrall's departure came up. When she questioned if there was going to be another the Chieftain merely asked her why she thought he was spending the time teaching her such things? The realisation that the Chieftain was sussing her out for the long unused title came as a shock, though Mazguul suddenly found herself with a purpose. However, seeming as few things go to plan, Mazguul found her attention taken elsewhere - mainly to her beloved Blood Sister. Morgeth was slowly loosing her control over the fel so Mazguul gathered up all the information she could and found an old ritual that might help the Warlock. It was a calling of all five Elements to fight on Morgeth's side, however, there was a price to be paid. Mazguul agreed to hand over one of her to-be-born pups to the elements at a time of their choosing. Soon after Mazguul performed the ritual on the shores of Tanaris, the long term effects of the ritual on Morgeth remained to be seen, though it appeared as though it had worked and Morgeth was keeping her mind. Pleased that she could relax a little now that her much loved Blood Sister was well enough once more Mazguul turned her attention to looking forward to the Kosh'harg Festival and speaking with dead Shaman as part of her studies with Kozgugore. She greatly enjoyed her talks with Ulah, a friend to the Tribe whom had been murdered a week before, and took the Shaman's advise on board. With the help of Burgorg and Ravage the three of them sought out Ravage's bones for Mazguul to wear - a necklace of saber's teeth was the end result. It was at the Tribe Meeting before the Kosh'harg festival that the Chieftain announced a new Thur'Ruk had been picked. Mazguul had never been so proud, honoured, or frightened to be called up to stand before the Chieftain and his Varog'Gor as she was asked if she would take up the role. She instantly agreed, though was so shocked by the unexpected offer from Chieftain and Spirits that she couldn't move. Rargnasha had to push her forward even. She also had few words to say other than that she would do her damnedest not to let them down - naturally she now believes the Chieftain to be quite, quite mad for letting a budding Shaman have such a role in the Tribe (particularly one that is still tormented with constant whispers of the ancestors in her mind). Wars, Dwarves, Demons and High Blades Mazguul gave birth to two pups during a long campaign in the Dwarven Lands. A male and a female whom were not named till well after the Tribe returned home. Roankth and Morgeth being their names. The pups were born in a Dwarven mill the Red Blades had taken over with the ever-faithful Rargnasha there for Mazguul's hand to grip. Roankth was brought into the world howling, the female un-breathing though through the effort of Morgeth Feralheart the little female soon filled the world with her cries as her brother had done. Rargnasha took on the responsibilities of being the pup's sire for when Osan was not there and words could not express Mazguul's complete adoration of the orc as he held the new-born pair up proudly. During these times Mazguul started to bond more and more with the Spirits of the ancestors. She began speaking to them on behalf of the Tribe, blessing the Tribe before battle and taking a far more active role in the spiritual well being of the Tribe - as a Thur'ruk should. However, with her new ties to the spirits came greater peril. In the supposed safety of Garadar Mazguul was orcnapped by Fel Orcs and tortured due to her shamanistic wills. The Tribe came to her aid including her Chieftain and Rargnasha though a good Orc was killed much to Mazguul's despair. Rargnasha chose to stay around to look after Mazguul once more once she was safe, blaming himself for her orcnapping. With more and more orcs joining the Red Blades the Chieftain decided to alter the Ranks of the orcs. Mazguul was proud to accept the rank of High Blade where she became equal to her Blood Sister and answering only to the Chieftain himself. Her respect, gratitude and adoration of her Chieftain reached new heights for the great and wondrous honour. Spirits, hunts and Blademasters After a small sabbatical Mazguul took to sorting out the lack of Thur'ruks in the Tribe. In her absence the Chieftain kindly took it upon himself to sort out training Scharda as a potential new Thur'ruk. Mazguul approved wholeheartedly with the Chieftain's wishes. Though Scharda soon vanished, as did the male Mazguul had been regularly taking to her bed - Gorewolf. Once more it was Rargnasha that comforted Mazguul in her grief and anger. She was also asked by several other orcs for the chance to train as Thur'ruk. Garashna, Vraagar and Vezara being the three whom she took under her wing. Once more Mazguul found herself carrying the pup of a male who had left her. She concluded she was destined to live alone and so turned her attention to constantly teasing males. However her playing backfired when the Varog'Gor, and Blademaster, Krogon Devilstep, her former tutorling no less, took a greater interest in her games than he had done so in all the previous years of her teasing. Rargnasha begged her not to play but still Mazguul continued to flit around the Blademaster. Soon enough Krogon told Mazguul they were going to go hunting together... after the tribe hand rescued her from Burning Blade Cultitsts along with Morgeth's son, Kraag. Mazguul had considered turning Krogon down in her fury for being told what she must do down till Garashna made Mazguul consider the 'instruction' from the Blademaster seriously. It was not until a fair few drinking sessions with Rargnasha that she decided that she was sick of being alone and chose to pursue Krogon – though their relationship was rocky and did neither any good. The Red Blade Tribe (Post-Shattering-of-Azeroth, year 3) 'Current ' The Night of Destruction and Shattering With little to do other than get ready to give birth Mazguul took to resting and eating much of the time. One night Krogon told her he had travelled as far sound in the Barrens as he could and would have to venture to the Thousand Needles to hunt. Unhappy about having to spend yet another night alone and terrified that no-one would be there to help her in pupbirth she reluctantly said farewell to the orc when he handed her his devilsaur tooth pendent and told her he would return for it. Within five hours Mazguul, accompanied by Ravage, was hot on Krogon's heels - something wasn't right and she had to stop the orc. She was too late. As the Barrens tore open across the middle, right where Mazguul had been screaming in agony not only from the elements but due to her own pup deciding right then being the time she wished to be born, the High Blade was caught in the Shattering. Finding Her Sister A few days later a very un-pregnant Mazguul wandered back into the ranks of the Tribe having little recollection of anything much at all. A tauren named Akshland was the one who brought her back. After it became clear to a number of orcs that Mazguul was not quite right in the head she was left at the Crossroads while others formed search parties to find the missing orcs. Many orcs were found and returned to the Tribe over the coming days including Gnash and Kaigron. Krogon appeared a few days later having tried to out run a tidal wave and Rargnasha appeared a few days later still saying he had been... busy. It was being reunited with her Blood-Brother that brought Mazguul the most joy she had felt in months. Almost three weeks passed before she managed to find Osan and her twins again. However, Mazguul had still not seen her blood-sister. Things for Mazguul got all the worse when Garashna insisted to speak of Mazguul's lack of a pup. In a sudden flood of painful memories Mazguul finally recalled what had happened to her during the Shattering - the truth of the matter being that as soon as pup was born the elements came for their half of the bargain from Mazguul's deal for Morgeth's soul all that time ago. Mazguul obeyed unquestioningly and as such she was spared and the pup was never to be seen again, it's fate unknown even to Mazguul. With Morgeth still remaining unfound Mazguul couldn't settle down, nor could the Chieftain it seemed. After been given the idea by Shazula Mazguul offered to see if Ravage could help her pick up on Morgeth's trail where others could not. The Chieftain agreed and so Mazguul plus a host of other orcs, the Kozgugore included, fought their way into the ruins of Taurajo where the Chieftain was sure Morgeth had last been. Mazguul, using a blood and bone necklace that Morgeth had given Kozgugore, asked Ravage to help her track Morgeth and suddenly the she-orc found Ravage and herself becoming as one. Ravage-Mazguul tore across the Southern Barrens with the orcs following behind, the pair following a trail only they could see. Mazguul was too busy in the spirit-world to speak and so Ravage used Mazguul's mortal form as a means to keep the orcs informed. Finally the orcs were lead to an abandoned Quillboar village and there the Chieftain was reunited with a pretty much alive Morgeth and Kraag (their son). Mazguul near cried when she saw her beloved Bloodsister was alive and safe, but kept her happiness to herself. A Mate at Last Mazguul's next few months were spent aiding her tribe all that she could while keeping her personal life away from the 'public eye'. Krogon and herself soon ended their attachment. She fought with her Blood Brother near constantly, for he was sick of her running off with various males, though he still comforted her in her anger and grief. He even helped her 'rescue' Krogon from the wrath of his fellow Blademasters – despite having no idea why Mazguul felt any loyalty towards the orc. In a sudden rush of blood to the head Mazguul thought about her situation, and turned her full attention to Tazok, revelling in their time together as she discovered their feelings were mutual. However, Rargnasha soon made things all the more complicated again. After a chat in his hut the orc confessed that he could not keep quiet any longer. He was jealous of Tazok, loved the she-orc and had done so for too many years. He wished her to be his and his alone - he wished her to become his mate, to be with her in this world and the next. Not knowing what to do Mazguul left the hut and spent time out in the wilds with Ravage. Within a week Mazguul had made her choice. Rargnasha, the orc that had always been there for her, whom she had secretly loved for many years, whom had poured his soul out to her, was whom she picked. Conquest and Conspiracies With Rargnasha off fighting in Mount Hyjal, Mazguul struggled to prevent her life being chaotic. When news that her beloved had died reached her the she-orc spiralled into a depression. The depression soon became a rage and Mazguul tried to kill Tazok in her anger. Even the Chieftain pulled Mazguul aside to warn her off her path of destruction. To make matters worse Mazguul found herself, after being too trusting, being forced to join the cult of Rargnarous. It was a tauren by the name of Arrathane that helped Mazguul the most during her dark times. A spirit-walker of no small power, the tauren took a liking to the she-orc and kept her moral compass facing the right direction. He alone knew that Rargnasha was not dead but alive and well. Instead of telling the she-orc, he allowed events to play themselves out as they were intended. He watched Mazguul run into Tazok's arms in her grief. He watched her discover she was carrying the pup of the Dragonmaw. He watched her find Rargnasha alive and well. He watched her end her association to the Fire-Lord..... and end her fling with Tazok. Unbeknownst to Mazguul the Spirit-walker had plans for her and had found himself caring more deeply for Mazguul than he had intended. The call to war is never far away and Gnash the Younger (Gnash's son) called forth the Red Blades to Fight the Alliance in a long campaign. While Mazguul blessed the Tribe before battle she mainly stayed back at the camps to tend to the wounded. Given a small task by Gnash, to get her out of his hair, Mazguul found herself being orcnapped along with Sadok Sharptongue – whom she soon came to respect. During the orcnapping she also made a 'friend' within the alliance. A Dwarf known as Ildranor. While hostile to begin with, the mirthril toothed Dwarf took a liking to the pregnant she-orc and tried to protect her from the worst of the torture. Unfortunately Mazguul lost Tazok's pup after the ordeal. Sickness gripped the she-orc and had it not been for Orok and Grek'thar she may not have survived the rest of the campaign. The Crone Well over a month passed. Forced to return to Garadar out of a sense of loyalty to the Tribe rather than actually wishing to go, Mazguul travelled with the pack. With Motherly adoration and a little jealousy she told Sadok and Vashnarz the happy news that they were to become parents. In Motherly concern she discovered Sadok had a heart conditions cause by years of neglecting himself and took it up herself to keep the orc safe - she would not let Vashnarz suffer the same pain she herself had done. Still having little to give to the spirits, save for her own life, Mazguul's health began to deteriorate, She worked harder to find others who could become Thur'ruk and Gosh'kar but found few willing. That Regorn passed away doing what he believed was right did little to bring her comfort - though he did leave her his staff, which she placed in the tent of the Chieftain for times of true need. A loather of the Outlands, for it was there Mazguul had been snatched from prayers outside Garadar, she near cried in relief as Rargnasha returned to the Tribe for the Kosh'harg festivities. Though the festivities held little joy for Mazguul despite Morgeth suggesting that she relax. Vashnarz was having terrible nightmares. Sadok and Grek'thar were both tortured with the language of the demons - images flashed across their eyes after reading a scroll they should not have done. While members of the Tribe were suffering Mazguul could not relax. Instead she asked the spirits to tell her what was going on and was told that a foul old warlock was in charge, that she was using old powerful fel magics to manipulate the Tribe and that Sadok, Vashnarz and Grek'thar were linked to it somehow. Rargnasha would have something to say about it all and spirited Mazguul away for the night, the pair becoming true mates at last. Armed with this knowledge she wrote a letter to her sister and soon found herself going to war with demons from the minds of Sadok and Grek'thar. Her sister was wounded, herself tricked into trusting a warlock and near loosing a battle she had to fight alone. Angry, wounded and livid Mazguul decided enough was enough and used ritual fire to burn Grek'thar and Sadok's souls free. Too exhausted to help Vashnarz the she-orc used the last of her strength to tend to wounds Sadok had sustained. As soon as alone Ravage came to Mazguul and while laying with her warned her to be more careful, lest run the risk of not being able to continue to carry the spark of life within her. Not quite understanding the spirit Mazguul was told that her and Rargnasha's union had been fruitful - Mazguul was unsure if she should believe it. (( WIP )) =Children= *Jorash - Deceased, aged 3. *Okhan - Deceased, aged 1. *Kagram - Deceased, aged 1. *Roankth - aged three years. Born a few moments before his twin sister, Roankth has been slower to develop. Large, broad and strong the child is as likely to chew an object he is given as he is to try and snap it. However, despite his brutishness impairing his swiftness in learning to walk, he has learned to speak with far more ease than his sister even though he stays silent most of the time. He seems to have inherited his father's red hair and looks. His favourite things are food, things to chew on and sleeping. *Morgeth - aged three years. Born not breathing and was saved by Morgeth Feralheart's efforts, thus named after her Mother's Bloodsister. Sneaky, bold, chatty and already walking. Morgeth is her older brother's worst nightmare, constantly finding new ways to steal his things from him. She too has inherited her father's hair and skin colour however, her eyes are as her mothers as is her grin. Her favourite things are chasing leaves, playing in any form of water and pulling beards. =Hunts and Companions= One night, before she had met the Red Blades, Mazguul awoke in her small village to hear a lone wolf howling in the distance. Something compelled her to follow the sound and four days later she returned to the Village with a wolf whom she named Bryaugh. She would not say what had happened only that she felt something fantastic and then Bryaugh asked to join her. The pair never parted company. Eventually he died of old age – but she loved him till the end of his days and he would always be her most beloved of all. During a hunting trip Mazguul stumbled across the tracks of a large cat. Having never seen paw prints that big the she-orc spent weeks hunting the cat down. When she finally landed the kill she was rather surprised to see that the spirit of the cat did not do as they normally did. Normally she saw them run away, instead this one stayed. The cat revealed itself as a Spirit of the Hunt that had decided to stay with the she-orc. Mazguul desperately tried to rid herself of the Spirit for fear of ridicule yet when she introduced the beast to the tribe the Spirit Cat was regarded with reverence and fear from the other Orcs. Pleased that the cat did not make her a laughing stock Mazguul accepted her companion for who she was and named the cat Ravage - named for all the things Mazguul did to the poor spirit in her attempts to rid herself of the thing. Many other wondrous beats soon chose to stay with Mazguul. Bloodrend, a wolf of lightning (named after the Mok'Nathal that once served the tribe) joined after Mazguul had tended to her wounds and told her she could go free. He riding wolf, in his loyalty, continued even after his death to carry Mazguul into battle – though Mazguul is still uneasy about spirits carrying her anywhere at all. After Bryaugh died Mazguul fashioned a mask from his hide, wearing it always as a visual reminder of their never-ending bond. From Ravage's mortal remains she took the cat's teeth to wear with pride. Now both spirits walk with her even when they are not seen by other orcs at her side. =Personality= Put simply Mazguul is one of life's nice orcs and tries to see the good in everything. She is a mostly cheery soul who enjoys nothing more than a drink with her brothers and sisters or a quiet evening listening to tales by a camp fire while eating roasted meats and drinking foreign alcoholic delicacies. Though she does prefer to listen than to talk when on the social scene a rather good sense of humour lurks within her. She loves to tease and has a rather wicked side though rarely means any harm. While food and ale seem to be the things that lure her most easily, which makes for an actively lazy and greedy she-orc, Mazguul does have inner fires which burn brightly, passionately and even dangerously when pushed far enough. She has a foul temper even though it is difficult indeed to make her loose it and she sulks all too ready when denied her two great loves: food and booze. Fiercely loyal to the Tribe she is willing to do what ever it takes to make sure it survives even if it means taking lives or going into battle herself (something she avoids mainly due to her lack of expertise rather than fear or lack of passion in battle). As High Blade she knows the importance of making it appear as though you know what you're doing even though you don't - she believes she has perfected this to a certain extent. Patience towards those whom she deems deserve it, the desire to show to others life is not so bad, complete loyalty to those few who gained it, extreme self control when it is required, curiously and 'the want to understand' are other traits she regularly shows. She likes to think she would be the first to drop everything to help out a Tribe Member in need. She also likes to think that she can offer a wing to any that seek her out. Unfortunately Mazguul has an infinite capacity to love which she knows gets her in far too much trouble. She is, quite notably, too soft when it comes to matters of the heart. =Appearance= Aside from missing her right tusk and her right 'ring finger', this she-orc is about as average as an orc can get... for a chubby one. While her facial structure is that of a high-cheek-boned individual, with rather sharp features, the chubbiness gives a softer note to her making for an orc with a 'homely' feel. She looks to be in her late twenties and her voice is fairly chirpy. In her ears are more hooped piercings than one would think orcish ears could support though they are often hidden beneath her thick deep-purple mane. In her sockets lurk unusually dark deep-blue coloured eyes which not only enhance her warming and friendly appearance but also make for a rather handsome creature. Around her neck is a necklace of large fangs, two of the fangs being -huge- sabre-teeth. She oft wears either fire blackened leathers for hunts, or her red and gold ritual garb for meeting with her tribe members - only when alone does she settle with a simple dresses of earthen colours. Her belt, which she always wears, is filled with various sized pouches all of which are brimming with various herbs, lotions, potions, a battered hipflask and a stash of dried meats for chewing on. Her silver furred wolf mask, which is worn near constantly to hide her youth from her Tribe, is often painted with blood and in the centre of it's forehead sits a small dark-purple gem. By her side sometimes walks a transparent cat with emotionless, yellow, pin-points of light where eyes once were. A spirit no doubt. Oddly enough the ghostly creature's own massive sabre-teeth match the one on the she-orc's necklace. =Memorable Quotes= * ''“Yer know when yers walk in ter a crowded room and everythin' be so loud tha' yers can't make sense o' a single conversation? Well tha's what I got goin' on in m' head all the feckin' time. Only it be in whispers and, most o' the time, in one o' the '''many' languages I don't understand” ''- describing what her 'Curse' is like * “Don't touch it! Yers might catch summit!” ''- comment about a Blood-Elf * ''“Yup. We argue, we fight and we bicker.... but most of us know when ter stop and we all know when ter rally together. So aye... I be thinking the Tribe be like a real family. Why? Yers looking fer one of yers own?” ''~ Mazguul to an Orc in Ratchet * ''“Twice I be shootin' tha' creepy cat in the head ter see if it would die. I tried explosives, warlock spells, shaman banishment rituals, washin' it, pushin' it off a cliff, and settin' light ter it. Ain't one thin' worked. It still be here.... yers'd think it'd get the Grom-damned hint at least.” ''- to Norviskrall about Ravage * ''"Keep talkin' like tha' and I won't need ter ask the Spirits ter set yer on fire! Em'll be tellin' me ter or em'll just go ahead and do it 'em feckin' selves!" ''- said in one many heated arguments * ''“I bet yers anythin' he just be turnin' bloody right all the time and be steadily walkin' in smaller and smaller circles” ''- explaining the whereabouts of a late Burgorg * ''“I only want 'em when I be with pup!!! Hmmm ... aaaaaaand when it take's m' fancy too o'course” ''- on the subject of eating gnomes =Kosh'harg 'Prophecies' And Others Over the Years= (NB: Mazguul calls these 'messages from the spirits' rather than prophecies.) * To Kozgugore Feraleye and Morgeth Feralheart - "''A female wit' brother same age yer son will find, a companion and eventual mate in time" * To Rargnasha Bloodmark - "Shattered is yer future hope, shatter wit' it or learn ter cope" * To Krogon Devilstep - "Loyalty fer yers will be ter breakin' point tested. Death comes on swift wings, make sure yers not bested" * To the Tribe in General - "A tribe member will perish, the cause be unknown. His song will be sung, till voice carves it in stone." * To the Tribe in General - "In future battle when our tribe rides, know that our hands the spirits will guide. When all hope seems lost and foes seem too strong, we shall have triumph when wolves howl 'ems song." * To Gnash Stronghand - "Seven things lead to borrowed time. Your time is up at the seventh chime. Battle bred and battle born, battle no more when Shaman mourn" =Associated Stories= * Short Stories of Mazguul (Small stories from events in Mazguul's life in the Tribe of the Red Blades) * The Tales of Shaarkub the Unforgiven (Mazguul but heard these tales from the Spirits and wrote it down) * Other Tales of Times Past (a few stories Mazguul has collected over time) * Mazguul's Drinking Songs (Songs that Mazguul has learned in the many years of her frequenting taverns and such) =Ingame Pictures= Category:Orcs Category:Hunters Category:Shamans Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Females